


and a point is one

by babypapaya



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Singapore Grand Prix 2019, almost drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya
Summary: the thoughts start when the car stops.





	and a point is one

**Author's Note:**

> baby #99 needs more fic

Curling trembling fingers around the steering wheel grips, his palms are clammy with sweat, but the driving gloves aren’t off yet. The car’s vibrations cease for the first time in two hours, _ parc fermé’s _ stillness granting his first coherent thought. 

_ Finalmente, Giovi. Finally. _

_ That was great. That was shit. _

Unready to present himself yet—he doesn’t know how—first miracle lap leader since 2015? Fuck-up who missed his chances, slipping out with one precious point—no less, but god, no _ more _?

His helmet will be dragged off soon enough; he needs a face before that happens.

_ Better next time? _

**Author's Note:**

> my first short piece; entirely fictional, I own nothing, and these are fictional representations
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
